Fiber optic transceivers facilitate bi-directional data transmissions between electronic devices and optical data links in fiber optic systems. Each transceiver includes a photo detector for converting optically encoded data received from an optical data link to electrically encoded data readable by a host electronic device, and a laser diode for converting electrically encoded data from the host electronic device into optically encode data that are transmitted through an optical data link. Each transceiver is mounted onto a circuit board assembly of the host electronic device and, typically, packaged such that it occupies as little circuit board surface area as possible.
Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) transceivers are one type of transceiver having standardized physical dimensions and performance characteristics that are defined in the “Cooperation Agreement for Small Form-factor Pluggable Transceivers”, as executed on Sep. 14, 2000 (herein “the Cooperation Agreement”), which is incorporated herein in its entirety. The Cooperation Agreement is part of an SFP transceiver multi-source agreement for establishing internationally compatible sources of pluggable fiber optic transceivers in support of established standards for fiber optic systems. Specifically, the Cooperation Agreement sets forth transceiver package dimensions, cage and electrical connector specifications, host circuit board layouts, electrical interface specifications and front panel bezel requirements that are followed by each party.
A typical optical transceiver assembly includes a cage, a female electrical connector and a pluggable transceiver. The cage and the female electrical connector are mounted on a host printed circuit board. The pluggable transceiver is inserted into the cage to electrically couple the pluggable transceiver to the female connector. An optional faceplate or bezel is mounted over the end of the transceiver assembly.
The pluggable transceiver includes transceiver electronics mounted in an elongated transceiver housing that includes one or more receptacles for receiving optical connectors, such as duplex LC, MT-RJ or SC connectors. Mounted within the transceiver housing is a housing printed circuit board that supports the transceiver electronics. The transceiver electronics process data signals from a photo detector and supply data signals to a laser diode. Extending from the back of the housing printed circuit board is a male connector card including contacts that meet with corresponding contacts of the female electrical connector as the pluggable transceiver is inserted into the cage.
The pluggable transceiver is latched into the cage to prevent the pluggable transceiver from inadvertently sliding away from the female electrical connector. Typically, the cage includes a transceiver latch that defines a latch opening and the housing includes a housing catch pin or boss. As the pluggable transceiver is inserted into the cage, the housing catch pin engages the transceiver latch to bend the transceiver latch. The latch opening receives the housing catch pin to secure the pluggable transceiver in the cage. To remove the pluggable transceiver from the cage, a manual force is applied to bend the transceiver latch and release the housing catch pin from the latch opening.
It is often difficult to manipulate the cage transceiver latch in highly populated arrangements, thereby making it difficult to remove the pluggable transceiver from the cage. Also, latch mechanisms for releasing the housing catch pin from the latch opening, typically, include many components for forcing the flexible cage transceiver latch away from the housing catch pin.